moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Yunru
China Foehn Revolt (lorewise) |role = * EMP * Anti-structure |useguns = * Immobilizer * Earth Breaker |tier = 3 |hp = 200 |armortype = Flak |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Atomheart |speed = 6 |range = * 12, minimum 3 (Immobilizer) * Area-of-effect (Earth Breaker) |ability = * Immobilizer temporarily disables vehicles and infantry vulnerable to EMP * Deploy to use the Earth Breaker * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Immune to radiation and confusion rays * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Yunru (云茹Soviet Tech Tree in the Chinese-translated official Mental Omega website, Yún Rú) is the heroine of China and the founder/leader of the Foehn Revolt. Official description It is an odd sight to see: a young girl in her teens amidst the chaos of battle. But what many don't expect is that she proves to be a very real threat to any armor battalion or military encampment. This girl, Yunru, proved to be highly intelligent from an early age. Under the military's influence, Yunru had developed several high-tech weapons, allowing China's army to match Epsilon's insidious research and even go toe-to-toe with the Allied forces. Yunru's most well-known invention is the 'Earth Breaker', a one-of-a-kind, massive drill which, when driven into the ground, can reduce surrounding structures to rubble within seconds. Due to the sheer weight of the weapon, Yunru created a mobile exo-suit so that she could wield the drill with ease. The exo-suit is equipped with a rather curious wrist device as well; when a vehicle is targeted with the device, the vehicle's onboard computers would become flooded with useless, cluttered data, much like a DDOS attack. Victims of the device then become a vulnerable target to Chinese forces as their movement and firing systems are overwhelmed from the sheer overflow of data. Though proud to serve her country, Yunru is foremost a scientist, not a soldier, and claims to be a pacifist. This has led to stories of the Chinese army threatening Yunru's family in order to keep her enlisted. Being only a child, Yunru has little contact with other soldiers. Such a stressful and often traumatizing environment cannot be beneficial for Yunru's psyche, as her superiors report that Yunru will occasionally display abrupt mood swings or erratic, even self-harming, behavior. What unnerves most though is the increasing frequency of these occurrences and it's not showing any stopping. Who knows how long it will take before Yunru cracks under the pressure.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Yunru is one of the more unique heroines of Mental Omega, as she is the only unit of the particular class that is meant for a more supportive role than a direct assault. Representing the pinnacle of China's mastery of electromagnetic weaponry, her primary weapon (the EMP Immobilizer) allows her to disable vehicles and certain infantry units from great ranges. The EMP Immobilizer affects its targets over a fairly wide area, so will shut down anything vulnerable to EMPs within a large radius. Do keep in mind that the weapon has no effect on organic infantry units, structures, and base defenses. This Chinese heroine is also particularly helpful when it comes to sustaining a defense line. Units such as large groups of heavy tanks and artillery units are easy targets for her EMP Immobilizer, which in return will make them defenseless against other Chinese units. This tactic can also be used offensively against hovering vehicles such as Kappa Tanks and Magnetrons, as they will sink to a watery grave if disabled over water. If loaded in a Centurion Siege Crawler, China's epic unit gains the special bonus of disabling any mechanical quarry that may stray into range and at the same time, protect Yunru from anti-personnel fire. Her special ability, the Earth Breaker, is one of the most powerful anti-structure weapons in the game as it will level any structure or base defense in a large radius with a few short bursts. However, the fact she has to get into a hostile base in order to cause maximum damage against critical enemy infrastructures limits her usefulness in this regard. Since she is rather fragile and does not have an immunity to Attack Dogs and Spooks, the Chinese general in command of Yunru should expect her life expectancy to be short if he/she intends to use her to directly assault an enemy base from within. It can also be used against vehicles, especially if she is surrounded by main battle tanks and the enemy is foolish enough to not bring any anti-infantry units to the fight. She is (somehow) immune to radiation, so pairing her up with some Eradicators will provide her with much-appreciated defense against enemy infantry if she will not be fighting from within the safety of a Centurion. Like other hero units, she cannot be mind-controlled, abducted, and fooled by the Foehn Revolt's specialized confusion weaponry. Because Yunru is a specialized hero unit, she comes with her own drawbacks. For starters, she can't actually defend herself alone, as her EMP Immobilizer cannot actually deal any real damage unless her targets are hovering vehicles traversing across water. While her Earth Breaker can, it is relatively impractical in an actual fight considering its fairly short radius of effect. Both her weapons can cause potential friendly fire, as any Chinese forces caught within the range of her EMP Immobilizer will also be disabled and the Earth Breaker will indiscriminately deal damage to anything around it, except for Yunru herself. Health-wise, she is the most frail of the Soviet hero units so she cannot expect to last long under direct attack. As she dons a specialized exoskeleton suit to carry her arsenal properly, PsiCorps' magnetic weapons can (in a twist of irony) immobilize her. She also has no defense against aircraft and is an easy picking for any air unit that is suited for attacking infantry. Though her EMP Immobilizer has formidable range that is comparable to that of an artillery unit, long-ranged anti-infantry units such as Snipers and Viruses can terminate her without fear of retaliation. Appearances Act One * Yunru briefly appears at the end of The Lunatic, after Volkov and Chitzkoi board the Cargo Plane and escape. * Yunru is controllable in Ego Ergo Hax, where she is tasked with reaching and hacking the Allied Chronosphere. She must survive the mission. * Yunru briefly appears at the start of Dragonstorm where she inspects the captured Volkov and Chitzkoi before leaving in a Halftrack. Act Two * In Power Hunger, Yunru will appear at the top left corner of the map with her parents. When player spotting her, she'll leave the map through a Stallion Transport. Both she and her parents are invulnerable to damage. * Yunru briefly appears at the start of Thread of Dread with her Centurion Siege Crawler in a teal-coloured Chinese research facility; the Soviet General is tasked with killing her and destroying the Centurion. However, she and the Centurion manages to escape long before the detonation of the MIDAS warhead that obliterates the facility along with the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces at the end of the mission. * Continuing from Thread of Dread, Yunru appears in Machinehead alongside the Centurion Siege Crawler as she tries to evade the Epsilon forces pursuing her. Although the Centurion is eventually destroyed, Yunru manages to escape yet again from Libra, who is sent to intercept her at the end of the mission, after using her Immobilizer on Libra that causes her Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor to go haywire, resulting in her becoming berserk. Origins * In Nobody Home, Yunru must reach a safe zone on the Mangla Dam Lake while escorted by her Chinese followers under VOLKNET's command. Once she reaches the lake, she'll have to wait for 2 minutes until a Jackal Racer arrives to pick her up, while being protected from a focused Chinese onslaught. She must survive the mission. * In Kill the Messenger, after the area around the Ironwing is secured, the Jackal carrying Yunru from Nobody Home will arrive at the player's original base, and she must board the Ironwing. She must survive the mission. * In Tainted Empire, once the Sentry Guns and Battle Bunkers on the initial beachhead are cleared, Yunru will paradrop from the Ironwing and must be brought into the Kanegawa Headquarters. She'll leave the Headquarters and return to the Ironwing after the needed technology is retrieved. She cannot use her Earth Breaker in this mission due to the region being seismically active, and must survive the mission. Assessment Trivia * Her name means "cloud-like" in Mandarin. * Yunru is the only Soviet heroine that is not available in the Infantry Only game mode. See also * Volkov * Chitzkoi * Morales References Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Hero Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Stealth Detector